Day By Day Team Natsu 2
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Setelah 4 tahun hiatus, kini Day By Day Team Natsu hadir kembali untuk menghibur para pembaca dengan kebodohan dan keabsurdan mereka. Ini hanyalah cerita kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.. namun kehidupan mereka bukanlah kehidupan pasutri seperti pada umumnya../Mind RnR?
1. Compact Powder Lucy

Setelah 4 tahun lupa password, akhirnya dengan seijin takdir Author bisa kembali lagi menulis. Lama tidak menulis kalimat pembuka membuat Author jadi kagok, maka dari itu, langsung aja scroll ke bawah untuk membaca. Selamat membaca! :D

 **Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.  
Genre : Humor  
Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima  
Warning : Mungkin ada sedikit typos dan perubahan gaya tulis.**

.

Di kediaman Heartfilia.

Jari lentik seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka knop pintu dengan kasarnya.

BRAAK!

Di hadapannya telah terlihat sesosok makhluk berambut pink yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Wanita itu sekilas melihat jam dinding sebelum berjalan menghampiri makhluk yang sedang tertidur itu. Tangannya mengumpulkan beberapa bulu kaki makhluk itu dan menariknya secara bersamaan, sementara tangan satunya sibuk membawa keranjang berisi pakaian yang akan dijemur.

Kaki makhluk itu tersentak saat mahkota kakinya dicabut. Bukannya bagun, makhluk itu malah membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"HEH BANGUN!" Wanita itu menarik bantal yang digunakan makhluk itu, membuat kepala makhluk tersebut membentur kasur.

"Apa sih Lucy… ini kan hari Minggu…" Makhluk itu meraih kembali bantalnya.

"Setiap hari juga hari Minggu buatmu!" Bentak Wanita yang dipanggil Lucy itu jengkel. "Bahkan di hari Minggu pun orang-orang masih beraktivitas. Olahraga kek, bersih-bersih rumah kek, jalan bareng temen kek.." Lanjut Lucy.

"Lucy… kau tidak lihat aku sedang olahraga?" Makhluk itu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Olahraga apa yang dilakukan sambil meluk guling?" Lucy bertanya dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Lucy, otot-ototku menguat saat aku tidur.. kau yang tidak punya otot tidak akan mengerti.."

Lucy berkacak pinggang sambil berdecak. Ia tau tidak ada gunanya berargumen lebih lama dengan makhluk ini. Tangannya juga sudah mulai pegal membawa keranjang pakaian basah.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau tidur seharian. Tapi bangun dulu, setelah itu mandi dan sarapan, lalu bantu aku bersihin rumah, baru tidur lagi." Oceh Lucy.

"Itu sih namanya kau masalah kalau aku tidur seharian…" Makhluk itu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Ini juga, AC masih nyala dari kemarin sore! Emang kau pikir biaya AC murah apa?! Udah ya aku gak mau tau, pokoknya selesai aku menjemur pakaian kau harus sudah mandi!" Lucy mematikan AC dan pergi meninggalkan makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu menghela nafas berat dengan pasrah.

.

Natsu turun dengan malasnya menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang diletakkan di salah satu bahunya. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang enak dari dapur, membuat kakinya berbelok arah. Dia menarik kursi dan mengambil piring serta sendok lalu mulai memakan sarapannya pada pukul 12 siang. Selesai makan dia meninggalkan piring kotornya di atas meja dan membiarkan makanan di atas meja terbuka begitu saja. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai menjemur baju, Lucy kembali. Insting kebersihan Lucy membuatnya menoleh ke arah dapur. Dia melihat lalat-lalat yang sedang berpesta di atas makanannya, serta sebuah piring kotor yang sudah 100% adalah ulah dari Natsu Dragneel. Lucy menjerit panik dan berlari mengusir lalat-lalat yang sedang asik berpesta itu. Setelah menutup makanan dengan tudung saji dan mencuci piring kotor, Lucy berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang sedang digunakan Natsu.

Natsu menjerit. Jeritannya tidak kalah kuat dengan jeritan Lucy tadi. "APA SIH?!" Tanya Natsu dari dalam. "Kalau abis makan, ditutup lagi makanannya! Piring kotor taruh di tempat cuci!" Oceh Lucy. Natsu tidak mempedulikan ocehan Lucy. Lucy pun pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Selesai mandi, Natsu meletakkan handuk basahnya di atas sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Lucy yang melihat itu pun kembali mengoceh. "Kalau sudah pakai handuk, dijemur di bawah sinar matahari supaya gak bau! Ah kau ini!" Sambil mengoceh, Lucy mengambil handuk Natsu dan pergi menjemurnya.

Di dalam kamar, Natsu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya. Dia berjalan mendekati cermin dan mulai bercermin.

"Kok gua makin dekil ya?"

Natsu mencari sesuatu yang dapat memutihkan wajahnya secara instan. Matanya menyapu benda-benda yang diletakkan di atas meja rias Lucy, dan menemukan sebuah benda bernama 'Compact Powder'.

Natsu mencoba membuka wadah itu. "Bagaimana cara membuka benda ini…?" Belum sempat terbuka, compact powder itu terjatuh ke lantai dan terbuka. Tentu saja, isinya pecah dan menjadi kepingan. Sebagian menjadi bubuk. Natsu mengambil benda itu dan memakaikannya ke wajah tanpa mempedulikan kepingan bedak yang berserakan di lantai.

Saat itulah harusnya Natsu tau kalau dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Natsu melenggang pergi keluar kamar untuk menonton acara Minggu favoritnya. Dia bersandar malas di sofa, sementara Lucy yang baru selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya, pergi ke kamar untuk merapihkan kasur yang tadi tidak bisa ia rapihkan karena masih ada Natsu di atasnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Lucy melihat ceceran bubuk dan kepingan berwarna peach muda berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Ia pun menjerit dan segera berlari ke tempat Natsu berada.

"HEH KAU! Kau yang menjatuhkan compact powder ku di kamar ya?!" Natsu menoleh. Rasa kaget Lucy semakin bertambah ketika melihat wajah Natsu yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. "Kau pakai compact powderku juga ya?!"

"Oh Lucy…!" Natsu tersenyum sumringah. "Benda yang biasa kau pakai setiap hari itu membuat wajahku kelihatan lebih cerah dari biasanya!"

"SUDAH SANA PERGI! JANGAN RUSAK HARI MINGGUKU LEBIH DARI INI! DAN JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KAU MENEMUKAN COMPACT POWDER YANG PERSIS SAMA SEPERTI YANG KAU RUSAK TADI!"

 **Day By Day Team Natsu 2**

Natsu berjalan lesu setelah di usir oleh Lucy. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap benda essential Lucy. Kakinya pun terhenti di taman yang ada di dalam komplek rumahnya.

Telah duduk seorang pria berambut hitam tanpa menggunakan pakaian atasnya ditemani oleh seorang pria baik hati yang memiliki tatto di wajahnya.

"Kenapa lagi lu?" Tanya Gray yang sedang duduk santai di kursi taman.

"Paling dia buat masalah lagi di rumah.." Jawab Jellal yang sedang membaca majalah.

Natsu duduk di sebelah Gray dengan wajah putus asa. "Lu buat salah apa lagi ke Lucy?"

"Gua gak sengaja pake benda essentialnya Lucy.. terus gak sengaja rusak…" Raut wajah Natsu menjadi sedih.

"Hah? Benda essential Lucy? Pem*ba*lut?" Tanya Gray sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukanlah bego."

"Terus apa?"

"Gua gak tau namanya apa.. pokoknya di wadahnya ada tulisan chan chan delicate apa gitu.. terus gua disuruh cari benda yang sama kayak gitu.." Natsu enggan mengingatnya.

"Chantecaille Poudre Delicate?!" Teriak Jellal.

Natsu dan Gray kaget mendengar kawannya itu tiba-tiba fasih berbahasa asing. "H-Hah?"

Jellal memperlihatkan halaman majalah yang sedang ia baca. "Wah iya nih.. benda ini yang tadi gua pake terus jatuh dan rusak…emangnya ini barang apaan sih?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kalo dari deskripsinya sih semacam bedak gitu.. harganya 800 ribu dan hanya diproduksi sebanyak 1000 buah." Jelas Jellal.

"Gak heran Lucy marah sama lu…" Semangat Natsu semakin turun mendengar perkataan teman-temannya itu.

"Itu… dijual dimana?" Natsu berusaha mengintip majalah yang dipegang Jellal. "Ini udah gak diproduksi lagi.." Jellal menjawab dengan nada datar, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada kawannya itu.

"Udah.. kita mending ke toko kosmetik yang di komplek A tuh.. lumayan lengkap kayaknya.." Gray mengusap-usap kepala Natsu dan ditepis dengan kasar oleh Natsu.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke toko kosmetik di komplek A.

Di toko Kosmetik.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah tempat yang cukup luas, dan didominasi warna pink dan putih. Saat mereka masuk, di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam alat make-up sementara di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam aksesoris wanita. Di depan mereka, mereka disambut oleh 2 orang kasir. Yang satu wanita tulen, yang satu lagi gendernya belum teridentifikasi.

mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk lebih dalam dan berhenti di deretan rak yang mendisplay berbagai macam bedak.

"Jel, Jel.."

"Apa Nats?"

Gray bingung kenapa kedua temannya itu saling menyebut nama satu sama lain dengan panggilan yang menurutnya hanya akan diucapkan oleh wanita saja.

"Kasih liat halaman yang ada gambar bedaknya itu!" Natsu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jellal untuk mendekat.

Jellal membalik halaman majalah sambil berjalan ke arah Natsu. Belum sempat dia menunjukkannya, majalah itu sudah berpindah tangan. Natsu mencocokkan gambar pada majalah dengan bedak-bedak yang ia lihat. Ia melakukannya sampai sore hari tanpa mempedulikan 2 orang yang sudah kebosanan menunggunya. Selagi Natsu sibuk mencari, kedua orang itu sadar bahwa mereka sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk mengurusi masalah yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

Mereka pun mencari cara untuk kabur dari Natsu. Mereka tau Natsu tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan mereka pulang. Mereka tau betul, Natsu adalah orang yang tidak mau menderita sendirian. Jellal pun menemukan sebuah ide.

"Nats."

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?" Gray menoleh.

Natsu menoleh. "Udah ketemu?"

"Ah.. bukan gitu.. sebenernya Jellal menemukan cara supaya lu bisa pulang tanpa harus membawa bedak itu.." Natsu langsung semangat mendengarnya. "Katakan!"

Jellal pun menjabarkan ide cemerlangnya itu pada Natsu dan Gray. Natsu pun pulang dengan tubuh tegap dan senyum sumringah.

Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gembira. Dia menghampiri Lucy yang sedang bersandar di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Udah ketemu?" Lucy melirik Natsu dengan lirikan sinis.

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy sehingga wanita itu bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Kemudian kedua tangan Natsu memegang kedua pipi Lucy.

"Tanpa benda itu pun, aku tetap bisa melihat kecantikan yang ada pada dirimu.."

Mendengar itu, Lucy langsung melotot dengan ekspresi . .

Sepertinya rencana seorang Jellal Fernandes untuk Natsu Dragneel baru saja gagal.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, entah bagaimana Natsu diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Lucy sedang asik bermain dengan HP nya di depan meja rias. Dia sudah berganti menggunakan piyama berwarna merah muda. Sementara Natsu sudah berbaring di atas kasur, memainkan HP nya juga.

Suasana di kamar itu sangat hening dan canggung. Lucy yang sedang sibuk menonton video berbahasa Prancis tidak memperdulikan Natsu yang cuma geser-geser kalender di HP nya biar keliatan sibuk.

Natsu mengintip dari balik HP nya. Dia memikirkan cara untuk memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. "Orang Spanyol kalau ngomong, logatnya ribet ya.."

Mendengar itu, Lucy menarik nafas sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kalau ingin mengajak baikan jangan sekarang. Aku masih malas denganmu. Lagipula, ini bukan bahasa Spanyol.". Natsu tidak menyerah. Dia masih berusaha mencari cara lain agar dapat berbaikan dengan Lucy malam itu juga.

Karena bosan, Lucy menyenandungkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang disukainya. Mendengar itu, Natsu melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Dia pun mencari-cari celah agar dapat ikut bersenandung bersama Lucy. Lucy yang menyadari suaminya ikut bersenandung langsung naik pitam.

"NATSU!"

"APA?!"

"BISA TIDAK JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU SEKARANG?!"

"TERUS KAPAN?!"

Natsu membuat suasana semakin menjadi lebih buruk.

.

Setelah semua usaha yang dilakukan Natsu, kini mereka berdua bersiap untuk tidur. Karena sedang merasa bersalah, Natsu yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk tertidur, kini menderita karena masih harus memikirkan cara lain untuk berbaikan dengan Lucy. Ia takut jika tidak mendapatkan maaf dari Lucy malam ini juga, Lucy akan semakin tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Yang artinya juga tidak ada sarapan untuknya besok pagi.

Setelah Lucy selesai dengan skin care-nya, ia pun berjalan menuju ke kasur dan tidur membelakangi Natsu. Natsu yang tidak ingin khayalan buruknya terjadi, mencoba saran yang diberikan Jellal sekali lagi.

Ia membalik badannya menghadap Lucy yang masih membelakanginya. Kemudian ia memeluk Lucy dari belakang dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Lucy. Lucy semakin naik pitam, ia langsung menyikut perut Natsu dengan keras. Natsu langsung berbalik membelakangi Lucy, ia memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur! kau semakin membuatku jijik!".

.

Pagi Harinya.

Seperti biasanya Lucy bangun pada pukul 6 pagi. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sebentar sebelum menginjakan kakinya ke lantai yang masih dingin. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menoleh kebelakang melihat mahkluk yang pasti masih tidur itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju keluar.

Saat ia berjalan sampai ke ruang tamu, ia merasa ruangan itu sudah dibersihkan oleh seseorang. Dan kemudian Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal sedang sibuk di dapur. Ia pun menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Lucy mulai berbicara pada Natsu karena emosinya sudah berkurang berkat tidur nyenyaknya semalam.

"Oh, selamat pagi Lucy." Lucy menyapu pandangannya ke se isi dapur, melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali? Masih mau cari perhatian?" Lucy bertanya pada Natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ku pikir jika aku hanya meminta maaf lewat kalimat saja, kau tidak akan menerimanya. Jadi aku berusaha menunjukan rasa penyesalanku lewat tindakan." Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang merasa bersalah.

Lucy menghela nafas dan sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Lucy.

Lucy mengambil dua buah celemek, memakaikan satu kepada Natsu dan memakaikan celemek satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lucy pun memasak di samping Natsu dan tersenyum.

" _Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa lama-lama marah padanya."_

 **To Be Continued**

.

Selesai sudah chapter 1 dari Day By Day Team Natsu 2. Bagi kalian yang ingin membaca cerita lain dari Day By Day Team Natsu, silahkan cek di bio saya, ya :D

Akhir kata, Jangan Lupa Review! Sampai jumpa!


	2. GAME

Hai :D Author hadir kembali dengan membawa chapter 2! Melihat review-review dari Readers sekalian Author terkejoet! Ternyata masih ada yang inget DBDTN *menghapus air mata* di sini saya mau menjelaskan beberapa hal yang saya rasa perlu (?).

Pertama, ya, Day By Day Team Natsu 2 ini masih lanjutan dari seri Day By Day Team Natsu yang lain. Kedua, anak-anak mereka masih ada, tapi saya akan melakukan sedikit perubahan, yakni memakai kata 'Anak Sulung' dan 'Anak Bungsu'. Anak-anaknya pun akan jarang saya munculkan karena lebih berfokus sama orang tuanya. Ketiga, karena tadi saya bilang ini masih lanjutan dari seri sebelumnya, tentu saja Sting ada dalam seri ini! Sebagai bocoran, Sting muncul di chapter ini lho :D

Selamat membaca!

 **Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.  
Genre : Humor  
Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima  
Warning : Mungkin ada sedikit typos dan perubahan gaya tulis.**

.

Pagi hari.

"Mission One, Start!"

DOR! DOR!

"Ugyaaa!"

"Uwaaa!"

DOR! DOR!

"Thank You!"

"Heavy Machine Gun!"

Suara karakter dari game Mental Sulug bergema di ruang tengah kediaman Heartfilia. Natsu duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memegang controller Xbox yang baru dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Matanya yang tajam sibuk mencari keberadaan laki-laki tua berambut pirang kurus yang minta diselamatkan. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia membutuhkan granat dan Heavy Machine Gun yang di _Drop_ oleh laki-laki tua itu.

Lucy yang baru pulang dari pasar dengan membawa masing-masing 5 kantong berat di kedua tangannya, terlihat kesusahan berjalan. Dia bahkan membuka pintu dengan sikunya, dan mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya, kemudian dia berjalan dengan susah payah ke dapur dan melihat Natsu yang sedang asik main game.

"Heh, Tuan Dragneel.. plis deh.. gak liat ya Nyonya Dragneel ini lagi kesusahan? Tolong hati nuraninya dibuka sedikit!" Lucy menaruh semua kantong-kantong belanjaannya di dekat sofa tempat Natsu duduk. Lucy menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. "Kau main game sejak aku pergi ke pasar sampai aku pulang, selama aku pergi, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selain main game? Udah mandi? Udah makan? Udah rapihin kasur?" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

"Udah… nanti.."

"Hah?"

"Jadi udah apa belum?" Lucy kembali bertanya. Natsu hanya menggumam dan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Lucy pergi. Lucy menghela nafas berat.

Ternyata suaminya yang rajin itu hanya bertahan sampai 1 minggu. Tak lama, seorang pria berambut pirang berwajah tampan dengan tubuh _well-built_ datang sambil membawa sapu. "Ini mau langsung ditaruh di dapur?"

Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk kemudian kembali melihat Natsu. "Tuh lihat Sting. Dia bisa membantu tanpa disuruh! Gak kayak kamu!"

"Halah.. dia kan memang pembantu." Mata Natsu masih fokus ke layar TV. "Heh! Dia itu bukan pembantu! Dia itu hanya numpang tinggal di sini! Lagipula dia jauh lebih berguna daripada kau yang kerjanya cuma main game tiap hari!"

"Kau mikir gak, gimana kalau nanti anak-anak kita bangun dan melihat papanya main game seharian?!" Lucy terus mengoceh.

"Ya aku ajak main lah…"

Lucy naik pitam dan merampas _controller_ Xbox Natsu. "WEEEEIIIII!" Natsu berdiri dan menjerit menghadap Lucy.

"Ngomong apa tadi?" Lucy mendongak melihat Natsu. Natsu tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Lucy dan langsung menoleh ke layar TV yang menampilkan pertanyaan 'Continue?' dengan angka yang terus menghitung mundur.

Natsu melihat Lucy. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Apa masalahku?! Apa masalahmu?!" Lucy balik bertanya.

"Begini nih, kalau orang yang gak pernah main game! Gak tau serunya!" Balas Natsu.

"Apa serunya?! Cuma jalan kiri-kanan, lompat-jongkok abis itu tembak sembarangan! Abis itu mati!"

"Kalau kau sudah mencoba memainkan satu game, pasti kau akan ketagihan! Ah! Aku mau tidur saja!" Natsu melenggang pergi.

"HEH! MALAH TIDUR!" Natsu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Lucy. Lucy masih berkacak pinggang sambil memegang _controller_ yang tadi dia rampas. Dia melihat ke layar TV yang bertuliskan 'GAME OVER'.

"Satu game ya…"

 **Day By Day Team Natsu 2**

Jam 12.

Natsu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan sarapannya. Ketika dia membuka tudung saji, betapa kagetnya dia melihat makanan-makanan di atas meja masih berupa bahan mentah.

Ia langsung mencari wanita berambut pirang untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang dia lihat di atas meja. Baru saja dia mau mulai mencari, ia langsung menemukan wanita itu duduk persis ditempat yang ia duduki tadi.

"Lucy, kok kau malah main game?" Lucy tidak memperdulikan Natsu, dia hanya bergumam sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Natsu untuk pergi.

"Udah masak sarapan buat ku belum?" Natsu mulai resah karena takut Lucy marah seperti seminggu yang lalu. Natsu mengguncang pelan bahu kiri Lucy, kemudian dibalas dengan Lucy yang kembali mengguncangkan bahu kirinya sambil berdecak.

"Udah… nanti…"

"Hah?"

Natsu merasa _déjà vu._ Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya kemudian Ia langsung keluar rumah untuk mencari pertolongan.

 **.**

 **Natsu POV**

Setelah gua melihat dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan istri gua, gua langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari pertolongan. Gua gak peduli dangan pakaian yang mungkin aneh di mata orang lain. Ya, gua yakin dengan memakai celana training dan kaos kutang di jam 12 siang, pasti akan membuat orang lain berpikir kalau gua baru saja diusir dari rumah tanpa diberi perbekalan apapun.

Tapi gua gak perduli akan hal itu, yang gua pikirkan sekarang hanya keselamatan istri gua.

Gua pun sampai di tempat yang gua yakini bisa mempertemukan gua dengan orang yang bisa memberikan gua solusi. Kemudian gua melihat dua orang sahabat gua di tempat biasa kita berkumpul. Baru saja gua mau menghampiri mereka, gua kembali melihat pakaian yang gua kenakan. Tiba-tiba gua merasa mereka akan mencemooh penampilan gua. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, gua pun kembali berlari pulang hanya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Walaupun ini demi Lucy, tapi gua ga mau jadi bahan olok-olok mereka selama sebulan penuh.

 **Natsu POV End.**

 **.**

Natsu kembali menghampiri Jellal dan Gray. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. "Ngapain lu tadi udah ke sini terus balik lagi? Ada yang kelupaan?" Tanya Jellal. Mendengar pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya itu, entah kenapa Natsu merasa dirinya baru saja diolok. "Oh, itu tadi gua lupa matiin AC." Natsu beralasan yang untung saja diterima oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Gua butuh bantuan lu berdua nih."

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa? Lu berantem lagi sama Lucy? baru juga seminggu udah berantem lagi." Gray melihat wajah resah temannya.

"Ceritakan masalahmu kawan.." Jellal menyandarkan kepala Natsu ke bahunya. Natsu bersandar sambil bercerita.

"Lucy kecanduan main game… anak sama suaminya gak diurus.. tadi aja, dia gak bikin sarapan buat gua.." Jelas Natsu dengan nada lirih. "Akhirnya Lucy bisa merasakan asiknya bermain… dulu dia selalu menderita karena harus mengurus 2 orang anak dan seorang laki-laki tidak berguna sendirian. Dia pasti sangat senang sekarang bisa bermain game.." Ujar Jellal dengan lirih. Natsu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai pengkhianat sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita bantu?" Tanya Gray yang diam-diam sependapat dengan Jellal. "Mau gua buatin sarapan tiap pagi?"

"Gak lah bego." Tolak Natsu. "Gua pengen lu bantuin gua balikin Lucy seperti dulu lagi.."

"Ya udah.. tapi kita harus liat dulu gimana kondisi Lucy sekarang. Baru kita bisa pikirin cara apa yang tepat untuk menolongnya." Jelas Gray.

"Ya udah ayo!" Tiga laki-laki itu pun berjalan ke kediaman Heartfilia.

Di kediaman Heartfilia.

Gray dan Jellal terkejut melihat keadaan Lucy yang sangat memprihatinkan. Matanya merah, posisi duduknya tidak benar, kulit kacang yang berserakkan di atas meja, sampai dimana-dimana, belum lagi sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk menjadi lawan main Lucy.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa iri dan dengki di dalam hati Natsu yang bergejolak begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Wah ini gak bisa nih.." Kata Gray resah. "Kita bertiga gak akan kuat menanganinya. Kita harus cari bantuan." Lanjut Gray dengan nada serius.

"Bantuan apa?!" Natsu jadi ikut resah mendengar Gray.

"Kita butuh lebih banyak orang." Jawab Gray dengan wajah serius.

"Siapa?!"

"Gua tau orangnya."

.

Telah berdiri Mavis dan Zeref dengan senyum sumringahnya masing-masing. Mereka merasa bangga karena merasa diri mereka dibutuhkan.

"Mereka? MEREKA BISA APA?!" Keresahan Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Di sini kita lebih membutuhkan kuantitas daripada kualitas." Jawab Gray dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, siapa tau mereka punya ide yang lebih bagus dari kita." Hibur Jellal.

"Hohoho…" Mavis tertawa sombong. "Masalah seperti ini hanya masalah sepele.. bahkan anak TK pun bisa menyelesaikannya. Serahkan saja padaku!" Kemudian dia tersenyum sombong sambil menghampiri Lucy.

"Tenang Nats, dia itu masternya strategi. Dia selalu menang saat bermain Mahjong." Jellal berbohong namun terdengar meyakinkan. Natsu melihat Mavis dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

Mavis langsung merampas _controller_ yang sedang digunakan Sting dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari tempatnya. Mavis duduk dan melanjutkan permainan. Lucy bahkan tidak peduli kalau lawan mainnya kini sudah berganti.

"INI YANG LU BILANG MASTER MAHJONG?!" Tuntut Natsu pada Jellal.

"Tenang, tenang! Ini pasti bagian dari strategi dia! Masuk ke permainan lawan!" Jellal panik. Takut bohongnya ketauan.

" _Gua mencium bau-bau kegagalan…"_ Batin Gray.

Sting pun bergabung dalam obrolan. Rasa iri dan dengki Natsu kembali muncul saat melihat Sting mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Sedang melakukan misi penyelamatan." Jawab Gray.

"Penyelamatan apa?" Tanya Sting kurang jelas.

"Aah gak usah tau lu!" Jawab Natsu sinis.

Sting menyadari suasananya sedang kurang bagus. Dia baru sadar kalau dia lupa menawarkan minum pada tamu-tamu yang datang. "Kalian mau minum?"

"Gak usah!" Jawab Natsu ketus.

"Eeeh! Mau! Mau!" Gray langsung menjawab. "Es jeruk ya!"

"Gua soda gembira." Pesan Jellal.

"Aku nasi goreng… laper nih.." Pesan Zeref.

Sting langsung mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur.

"Eh! Eh! Masak nasinya lebihan! Kasihan nih orang belum makan!" Natsu menunjuk Zeref. Dia gengsi kalau minta dimasakkin juga. Sting hanya mengangguk dari dapur.

Natsu kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy dan Mavis yang sedang asik main Tek*en. Ia tidak peduli dengan karakter Mavis yang memukul ke kanan, padahal lawannya Lucy berada di sebelah kiri.

Natsu melihat lantai sambil menghela nafas sedih. Ia menginginkan Lucy yang dulu. Lucy yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi, yang selalu memasak sarapan untuknya, yang selalu membersihkan rumah sampai tidak ada setitik debu pun di rumah itu, yang mengurus dan merawat anak-anak, yang membeli makanan kalau tidak ada makanan di rumah, Natsu tidak rela melihat istrinya berubah.

Tidak ada lagi yang mengurus rumah dan menyediakan makanan. Natsu terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan Lucy. Pikirnya, bila Lucy tetap seperti ini, rumah mereka bisa menjadi rusak dan berdebu, ada kemungkinan rumah mereka bisa menjadi sarang makhluk halus. Natsu juga akan kesulitan mengisi perutnya. Dia tidak bisa memasak. Dia juga tidak terbiasa membeli makanan di luar sendiri. Dia memang bisa menyuruh Sting menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Tapi setelah melihat Sting dan Lucy bermain game bersama, bukan tidak mungkin kalau laki-laki bercodet itu akan menaruh racun ke dalam makanan Natsu.

Mata Natsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Gray yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung berhenti mainin kulit kacang yang dia ambil dari atas meja. " _Wah, gawat.. kayaknya Mavis sama Zeref aja gak cukup nih.. gua harus cari bantuan yang lebih berkualitas!"_ Pikir Gray dalam hati. Ia pun langsung melempar kulit kacangnya dan bergegas keluar.

Sting sedikit berteriak dari dapur, memberitau Zeref dan Jellal kalau makanan dan minuman mereka sudah jadi. Zeref dan Jellal tersenyum sumringah melihat pesanan mereka sudah siap. Mata Natsu semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa menjadi tamu di rumahnya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya merasa rumah ini seolah-olah berubah menjadi rumah kediaman Eucliffe. ia takut kalau ini terus berlanjut, Lucy akan benar-benar jatuh ke tangan Sting.

Selagi Natsu tengelam dalam imajinasinya, Gray datang membawa pertolongan tambahan. Kali ini ia membawa dua orang wanita yang kelihatan tangguh. Melihat Natsu yang semakin terpuruk dalam pikiran negatifnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan menanyakan _update_ situasi terbaru.

"Gimana?" Gray menghampiri Jellal, Zeref, dan Sting yang sedang berkumpul di dapur.

"Enak.." Jellal mengangguk mantap diikuti Zeref yang juga ikut mengiyakan perkataan lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Bukan itu bego, gua nanyain keadaan mereka berdua!" Gray mengerutkan dahinya. "Makin parah.." Jawab Jellal dengan nada prihatin. "Mavis makin ketinggalan jauh."

Gray berdecak menahan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. "Nih! Gua udah bawain personel tambahan! Gua bawa istri gua sama temennya istri gua yang juga adalah istrinya temen gua!" Jellal, Zeref, dan Sting melongo. Butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Gray katakan. Untungnya tidak harus sampai berdiskusi.

"Temennya istri lu yang adalah istrinya temen lu kan istri gua.. kenapa gak langsung bilang aja sih kalo lu bawa istri lu sama istri gua.." Jellal kembali meminum soda gembiranya.

Juvia yang dari tadi memperhatikan keadaan Lucy, Natsu, dan Mavis di ruang tamu pun berusaha untuk membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Aku tau!" Juvia membuka suaranya. Keempat laki-laki itu pun langsung melihat ke arah Juvia sementara Erza masih sibuk menyusun rencana.

Juvia pun mengumpulkan keempat laki-laki itu untuk mendekat dan memberitau ide yang ia punya. Setelah mendengar ide Juvia, mata keempat laki-laki itu berpindah ke arah Natsu.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Gray menghampiri Natsu dan membisikkan ide yang diberikan Juvia. "Setidaknya itu bisa memulai percakapan di antara kalian." Kata Gray dengan suara pelan. Natsu pun mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke depan Lucy.

Natsu berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan TV. Ide Juvia adalah membuat Lucy menyuruh Natsu untuk minggir, dan saat itulah Natsu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memulai percakapan kembali dengan istrinya.

Namun di luar dugaan, Lucy tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan jari-jarinya masih lincah menekan tombol controller seolah-olah Natsu tidak ada di depannya. Sementara Mavis berteriak-teriak di sebelah Lucy karena tidak dapat melihat karakternya.

Gray dan semua yang ada di dapur melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tamu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyangka ada manusia yang masih bisa bermain dengan jagonya setelah layarnya dihalangi. Melihat ide yang sudah gagal, Natsu pun kembali ke sebelah Gray sambil menghela nafas. "Berakhir sudah.. rumah ini akan menjadi kediaman Eucliffe.." Gumam Natsu dengan nada lirih. " _Kenapa jadi kediamannya Sting? …Jangan-jangan!?"_ Gray mulai berpikir liar. Dia mengira bahwa Natsu yang tidak tahan dengan Lucy akan menceraikan wanita itu dan menyuruh Sting untuk mengurus istrinya.

Gray langsung berlari kembali ke dapur dan memberitau pikiran liarnya pada orang-orang bahwa ada kemungkinan Natsu akan menceraikan Lucy. Sting, Jellal, dan Juvia langsung terkesiap mendengar ucapan Gray, sementara Zeref acuh tak acuh dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Erza dengan senyumnya yang bijaksana, datang menghampiri Natsu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Gua punya ide." Kemudian Erza membisikkan idenya di telinga Natsu. Mendengar ide Erza, Natsu merasa tidak yakin. "Itu cuma akan membuatnya makin marah.. kalo gua diusir, gua nginep di rumah lu ya?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada sedih.

"Gak." Erza langsung menjawab dengan mantap dan singkat. "Kita gak bakal tau kalau belum dicoba. Jangan pesimis begitu. Lu gak kayak Natsu yang gua kenal." Kata Erza dengan wajah serius berusaha meyakinkan Natsu. Tapi wajahnya tidak seserius saat dia menjawab "Gak".

Setelah menelan ludah satu kali, Natsu pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Lucy yang sedang lincahnya menekan-nekan tombol Controller. Tanpa aba-aba, Natsu langsung merampas Controller yang sedang digunakan Lucy dan berharap wanita itu mengakui keberadaannya.

"?!"

Natsu, Erza, dan semua yang menonton dari dapur melotot terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Controller yang dirampas Natsu tidak terlepas dari tangan Lucy. tangan Lucy ikut tertarik bersama Controller yang ia pegang. Natsu dapat merasakan kalau Lucy memegang Controller itu dengan kuat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Matanya fokus melihat layar dan jari-jarinya dengan lincah menggerakkan karakternya untuk membunuh karakter Mavis.

Hilang sudah harapan Natsu. Imajinasinya tentang Lucy dan Sting semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menatap horror membayangkan anak-anaknya memanggilnya om dan menganggap kalau Sting sebenarnya adalah ayah mereka yang telah lama hilang.

Berbagai cara untuk membuat Lucy melepaskan perhatiannya dari game sudah mereka lakukan dari pagi sampai menjelang malam. Semua hasilnya nihil. Yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyemangati Natsu yang semakin terpuruk. Selagi memikirkan cara, mereka makan dan minum di dapur Natsu. Sekarang mereka sudah kenyang dan kehabisan ide. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Natsu.

Mavis yang tidak pernah menang pun akhirnya lelah bermain. Ia menguap dan meletakkan Controllernya, sementara Lucy memindahkan mode permainan menjadi single player. Mavis berjalan ke dapur untuk minta makan, namun sayang, semua makanan yang ada di rumah itu sudah habis.

"Semua cara udah kita coba, gak ada yang berhasil.." Ucap Gray prihatin.

"Gua juga udah kenyang.." Meskipun kalimatnya tidak nyambung, tapi Jellal terdengar prihatin.

"Kita cuma bisa berharap amarah Lucy reda dan dia bisa memaafkan lu dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Selama masa-masa itu, lu harus bersikap baik dan jangan memancing hal-hal yang bisa membuat Lucy makin marah." Erza menasehati sekaligus menyemangati Natsu.

"Pertengkaran suami istri dalam rumah tangga itu wajar kok, Natsu-san.." Hibur Juvia dengan hati-hati. Gray hanya mengangguk setuju dengan istrinya.

"Gua gak mau denger kalimat itu dari pasangan yang gak pernah bertengkar." Gumam Natsu sinis.

"Gua rasa udah waktunya kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gak enak masih bertamu malam-malam begini. Lu juga pasti mau istirahat kan?" Ujar Erza yang sudah mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk karena terus berpikir dan makan dari tadi.

Natsu belum menyerah. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan orang-orang itu pulang sebelum ia berhasil berbaikan dengan Lucy. "Tolong jangan begitu.. bantulah gua sampai-" Kalimat Natsu terpotong oleh Zeref yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Semua melihat ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam yang dari tadi cuma diam dan makan dengan tenang.

"Natsu.." Zeref akhirnya buka suara.

"Semua cara sudah kami lakukan untuk membuat Lucy melepas perhatiannya dari layar itu, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Aku yakin hanya kau yang tau bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Lucy kembali. Kalian sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Dan aku yakin…." Zeref tersenyum tipis.

"Lucy menikahimu bukan tanpa alasan."

Kalimat terakhir Zeref membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Natsu. Ia baru sadar selama ini, sebagai seorang suami dirinya kurang memberi perhatian pada Lucy. semua melihat adegan itu seperti seorang kakak yang sedang memberi pelajaran hidup pada adiknya.

Merasa Natsu sudah sedikit lebih baik, Zeref pun pamit dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Gray dan yang lain juga pamit setelah memberikan semangat singkat pada Natsu. Melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang tinggal berdua di ruang tamu, Sting tersenyum tipis dan kembali ke kamarnya, memberikan pasangan itu waktu untuk berdua.

Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Natsu, Gray dan Jellal menyusul Zeref yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Tadi itu keren juga.. gua gak nyangka lu bisa ngomong bijak kayak gitu!" Kata Jellal sedikit antusias. "Aku cuma mau pulang dan tidur.. kalau gak begitu, dia gak akan membiarkan kita pulang.." Jawab Zeref sambil melihat ke depan. "Gua juga gak nyangka lu bisa senyum kayak gitu.." Puji Gray yang jarang melihat Zeref tersenyum.

Zeref kembali menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku memberikan sebuah nasehat yang bijak pada seorang teman. Aku juga tidak menyangka diriku bisa melakukannya. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri makanya aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.."

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya pergi, hanya suara dari TV lah yang mengisi keheningan di antara dua orang itu. Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan mendekati Lucy dengan hati-hati.

"Lucy.." Natsu memanggil Lucy dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Lucy menghela nafas berat dan meletakkan Controller di atas meja di depannya. Natsu sedikit kaget melihat Lucy yang meletakkan Controllernya. Ia senang melihat Lucy berhenti bermain, namun ia juga khawatir kalau wanita itu akan langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur tanpa bicara satu kata pun padanya. Mau bicara padanya atau tidak, yang terpenting bagi Natsu sekarang Lucy mau menyudahi permainannya.

Lucy masih diam di tempat, tidak begeser sedikit pun. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan berkata "Apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

Mendengar Lucy bicara padanya, perasaan Natsu menjadi senang namun dia bingung mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. "Mengerti apa..?"

"Perasaanku saat melihatmu bermain game seharian dan mengacuhkanku."

Mendengar pernyataan Lucy, Natsu terdiam.

"Maaf.."

"Apa kau berjanji mulai sekarang akan lebih memperhatikanku daripada bermain game?" Lucy melirik ke arah Natsu sambil tersenyum tipis. Natsu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lucy pun tersenyum dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ayo jadi lawan main terakhirku untuk malam ini."

 **To Be Continued**

Maafkan selama setahun baru bisa update chapter 2.. *sob*

Berkat paksaan dari adik author yang sadar cerita ini sudah terbengkalai selama setahun, akhirnya dia mengajak author untuk brainstorming sama-sama dan akhirnya chapter ini bisa selesai.

Untuk chapter 3 nya, semoga tidak sampai setahun update.. doakan author dan adik author dapet inspirasi yang banyak dan waktu luang buat nulis.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review! Sampai jumpa!


	3. Love Dilemma

Halo semua, kali ini author sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan chapter ketiga Day By Day Team Natsu 2 dan untungnya bisa selesai lebih cepat (seenggaknya gak sampai setahun-). Melihat review dari Readers membuat author jadi semangat menulis supaya gak bikin Readers menunggu lama. Kesan pesan dari kalian setelah membaca cerita ini sangat berharga sekali untuk author supaya bisa melanjutkan ceritanya dengan cepat.

Jadi, jangan lupa meninggalkan beberapa kalimat di kolom review setelah membaca ya! :D

Selamat membaca!

 **Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.  
Genre : Humor/Romance  
Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima  
Warning : Mungkin ada sedikit typos dan perubahan gaya tulis.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Heartfilia.

 **Natsu POV**

Hari ini hari minggu.

Udah 15 menit sejak gua dibangunin Lucy, tapi gua masih belum bisa membuka mata dan mengangkat tubuh gua dari kasur. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena ini masih jam 6.15.

Setelah selesai main game bareng Lucy kemarin malam, gua udah janji sama Lucy buat nemenin dia pergi ke toko buku.

Awalnya itu terdengar sangat mudah buat gua, jadi gua langsung mengiyakan permintaan dia tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi hal ini ternyata tidak semudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan, malahan sangat sulit seperti membalikan telapak kaki.

Sambil memeluk erat guling, gua harus bisa meyakinkan Lucy kalau tidur gua jauh lebih penting dari pada nemenin dia pergi ke toko buku.

Kalian mau tau lagi kenapa?

.

.

.

Karena seorang Natsu Dragneel tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi Natsu Heartfilia.

 **Natsu POV End**

Suara sepatu Lucy terdengar mendekat ke arah kamarnya sendiri. Lucy yang sudah memakai dress berwarna baby blue di atas lutut dan blazer berwarna putih dengan tas kecil yang digantung di pundaknya membuka pintu kamarnya untuk membangunkan makhluk yang masih berhibernasi dengan celana pendeknya tanpa menggunakan atasan.

"Hei, bangun. Kemarin kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku ke toko buku."

Yang diajak bicara bukannya bangun malah semakin meringkup di dalam selimutnya seperti udang.

"Ya sudah, aku minta Sting yang menemani saja lah kalau kau masih mau tidur." Lucy berbalik dengan santai sambil hendak menutup kembali pintunya. Namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Lucy mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dalam kamarnya. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Natsu yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Ayo, jalan." Kata Natsu sambil berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Pakai bajumu dulu, bodoh."

 **Day By Day Team Natsu 2**

Natsu dan Lucy menuruni anak tangga dan pergi menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya menitipkan anak dan rumah mereka pada Sting yang sedang membersihkan perabot di ruang tamu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya melewati batas pintu, Lucy mengambil kunci mobilnya, sedangkan Natsu sudah berada di luar. Dengan santai Lucy menekan kunci mobilnya lalu memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada was-was sambil melihat Lucy dan kunci mobil yang belum dia ambil secara bergantian.

"Oh, mau aku yang menyetir aja?" Tanya Lucy sambil menarik mundur kunci mobil yang sedang ia pegang.

"Gak."

"Kalau begitu kau yang menyetir." Lucy kembali menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Natsu.

"Gak."

"Hm? Kalau begitu kau mau menyuruh Sting yang menyetir?" Tanya Lucy mulai bingung.

"Gak!" Tiba-tiba Natsu sewot.

Lucy meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Benar juga.. Sting belum bisa menyetir.. kita harus cari waktu untuk mengajarinya menyetir nanti.." Gumam Lucy.

"Bukan itu!" Natsu mulai gregetan.

"Apa sih dari tadi!?" Lucy juga ikut gregetan.

"Aku gak mau naik mobil!"

"Ya terus mau naik apa?!"

Mendengar keributan dari halaman rumah yang ia tumpangi, ditambah lagi suaranya kayak kenal, Sting tidak bisa tidak penasaran untuk mengintip dari jendela. " _Kayaknya berantem di depan halaman lagi ngetren kali ya.."_ Batin Sting sambil mengelus-elus kemoceng yang sedang ia gunakan tadi.

"Jalan kaki." Jawab Natsu dengan emosi yang sudah mulai reda.

"Jalan kaki? Gak salah? Toko buku kan jauh dari sini.." Tanya Lucy dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau bukan wanita yang sedang mengandung kan? Masa jalan begitu aja gak kuat. Perlu digendong?" Balas Natsu tak kalah jengkel.

Lucy sedikit merona mendengar tawaran Natsu. sejak mereka menikah, Natsu sudah tidak pernah lagi menggendong Lucy. tentu saja tawaran itu mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali.

"M-memangnya kau tidak malu, berjalan sejauh itu sambil menggendongku? Orang-orang akan memperhatikan kita…" Kata Lucy malu-malu dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya masih merona membayangkan Natsu menggendongnya selama perjalanan.

"Ya malu lah bego! Kau kira aku sejenis transportasi?!" Natsu jadi semakin jengkel melihat reaksi Lucy. padahal kalimat tadi dia maksudkan sebagai sarkas, tapi yang disarkas malah malu-malu kucing seperti seorang gadis yang baru dilamar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lucy langsung pergi dan menyenggol bahu Natsu dengan sengaja sampai laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah, meninggalkan Natsu dengan langkah yang kasar.

"Eh? Eh?" Natsu langsung menyadari kalau Lucy marah. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia senang karena sudah berhasil mengsarkas Lucy. "M-mau digendong?" Natsu berusaha menyusul dan memanjakan Lucy dengan panik. Kalau mood wanita itu masih belum berubah, malam ini dia harus puasa dan tidur di sofa.

.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan buku yang Lucy inginkan, mereka berjalan pulang melewati pertokoan. Mendapatkan buku yang ia incar membuat mood Lucy naik kembali. Kesempatan itu pun Natsu pergunakan untuk merubah takdirnya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membayar buku yang Lucy beli sehingga sekarang wanita itu sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Dalam perjalanannya, mata Lucy menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk sendirian di dalam café. Dia sedang memangku dagunya sambil melamun. Sepertinya minuman yang ia pesan juga belum disentuh. Sesekali orang itu menghela nafasnya. Tanpa sadar, Lucy sudah berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan orang itu. Natsu yang merasa patner jalannya sudah tidak mengikuti lagi pun juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Itu, ada Mavis.." Lucy menunjuk ke dalam café.

"Terus?"

"Kayaknya dia lagi ada masalah.. samperin yuk.." Lucy terlihat sedikit khawatir bercampur sedikit kepo.

"Ah, ngapain.. aku mau pulang.. laper.." Natsu terdengar malas. Bukan hanya karena dia mau buru-buru pulang, tetapi karena dia juga malas mengurusi masalah Mavis yang kebanyakan tidak penting.

"Di rumah sih gak ada makanan lho.." Kata Lucy dengan santai.

"Ayo, ngapain masih di situ? Cepat masuk." Entah sejak kapan Natsu berpindah tempat, sekarang dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu café seolah-olah percakapan mereka barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Lucy mematung sebentar sebelum menyusul Natsu dan masuk ke café.

"Hah…" Entah sudah berapa kali Mavis membuang karbondioksida di dalam café itu. Dia terlihat sedang dalam masalah yang serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Mavis." Sapa Lucy dengan senyumnya.

"Ah.. kalian ada di sini? Halo.." Mavis membalas senyum Lucy. namun sebagai seorang gadis yang peka, Lucy bisa melihat bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu. " _Dia benar-benar sedang ada masalah.."_ Batin Lucy sambil menyembunyikan wajah prihatinnya. Ia pun menarik kursi di depan Mavis dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Perjalanan dengan kaki yang cukup lama baru terasa. Sekarang Natsu mulai merasa haus. Matanya melihat minuman Mavis yang belum di sentuh. "Itu gak diminum?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk gelas di depan Mavis.

Mavis melihat sekilas gelas yang ditunjuk kemudian melihat ke arah Natsu. "Ah.. tadinya ku pesan karena ku pikir aku akan meminumnya.. tapi-"

"Gak diminum kan? Gua minum ya, haus nih, abis jalan jauh!"

"E-Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu lampu hijau dari Mavis, Natsu langsung mengambil dan meminum minuman itu layaknya orang yang kehausan. Lucy yang sedang duduk, sedikit mendongak dan melotot melihat Natsu. Natsu meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Lucy yang masih memelototinya.

"Mubazir Lucy, mubazir!" Takut Lucy marah lagi padanya, Natsu berusaha mencari alasan.

"Ah, sudah, gak papa.. lagian aku juga tidak begitu haus kok.." Mavis membuka suaranya untuk mencegah pertengkaran hanya karena segelas minuman.

"Jadi… apa kau ada masalah? Kalau kau mau cerita, kami bisa membantumu.." Tanya Lucy dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa ia memasang sedikit senyumnya.

"'Kami'?" Natsu langsung melirik ke arah Lucy, dia tidak mau disangkut-sangkutkan dengan masalah Mavis. Namun dia tidak melanjutkan protesnya karena Lucy sudah melotot lagi padanya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Mavis tersenyum sendu mendengar tawaran Lucy. "Tidak kok.. aku tidak ada masalah.. lagipula tidak seharusnya aku melibatkan orang lain dalam permasalahanku.." Sindiran Mavis untuk Natsu begitu halus dan mulus sampai-sampai Natsu juga ikut mengiyakannya. Padahal dia sedang disindir lantaran selalu menarik orang-orang untuk membantunya berbaikan dengan Lucy.

"Ah, maaf.. bukan maksudku mau ikut campur…" Lucy menjadi canggung karena tawarannya ditolak Mavis.

"Sebenarnya ini masalahku dengan Zeref.. tapi sepertinya masalah ini hanya kurasakan sepihak saja.. aku bahkan tidak yakin Zeref memikirkan ini.." Tiba-tiba Mavis mulai curhat.

" _Tadi bilang gak ada masalah. Tadi bilang katanya gak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam permasalahannya.. halah.. sama aja lu kayak gua."_ Sindir Natsu dengan wajahnya yang jengkel. " _Padahal emang dari awal udah mau curhat, pake nolak-nolak segala.. gua makan aja ah."_ Melihat Lucy yang mulai fokus mendengarkan curhatan Mavis, Natsu pun melenggang pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Kalian tau kan, aku dan Zeref sudah berteman sejak kecil bahkan sebelum kami bertemu dengan kalian. Rumah kami ada di komplek yang sama bahkan jaraknya dekat.. dia adalah teman pertamaku dan kami berteman dekat.. setiap hari kami mengerjakan pr sama-sama, pergi dan pulang sekolah sama-sama, main sama-sama, bahkan Natsu yang rese pun kalau minta bantuan, pasti kami selalu sepaket…" Mavis melanjutkan curhatnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk prihatin.

"Sudah sedekat itu, wajarkan kalau tumbuh perasaan yang ingin lebih jauh lagi dari hanya menjadi sekedar teman..?" Wajah Mavis mulai merona, namun ia terlihat semakin khawatir. Lucy mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Tapi kurasa hanya aku yang merasa begitu…" Mavis menunduk murung.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"H-habisnya.. sudah selama dan sedekat ini, dia masih belum juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" Mavis mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemberut sambil melihat Lucy.

"Mungkin dia emang gak suka sama lu kali." Natsu kembali sambil membawa sepiring steak dan duduk di meja yang sama. Lucy melotot untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

"Tidak! Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia juga menyukaiku!" Bantah Mavis dengan sangat percaya diri. "Tapi aku bingung kenapa dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. apa aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

"Ah.. orang kayak gitu gak bakal bisa.. mau nunggu sampe Gray beranak juga." Natsu melahap steaknya. Lucy menyikut perut Natsu dengan keras. Membuat laki-laki itu tanpa sengaja mengigit lidahnya.

"Tenang saja.." Lucy mencoba menghibur Mavis. "Dulu aku juga begitu.. saat aku menyukai Natsu, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. aku bersabar dan bersabar, dan akhirnya hari yang kunantikan itu tiba juga.." Lucy senyum malu-malu mengingat kejadian itu sambil melirik ke arah Natsu.

Yang dilirik malah memalingkan wajah, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" _Ah.. ternyata dia juga malu ya kalau mengingat kejadian itu.."_ Lucy jadi merona.

Sebenarnya reaksi Natsu adalah akibat menahan rasa sakit karena lidahnya yang tergigit. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lucy.

Mendengar Lucy, Mavis jadi merasa sedikit iri namun Lucy memberinya sedikit harapan. "Apa ada cara supaya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku?"

Lucy berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak menjamin ini akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi mungkin setidaknya bisa membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Mavis.

"kau lihat saja nanti.. pertama-tama aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Lucy tersenyum.

Mavis jadi merasa jauh lebih lega. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah makanan Natsu yang tidak disentuh lagi sejak suapan pertamanya.

"Ini.. gak dimakan?" Tanya Mavis sambil menunjuk makanan di depan Natsu.

Natsu masih menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menjawab dengan hati-hati agar lidahnya tidak bersentuhan dengan apapun di dalam mulutnya. "Aku mau makan, tapi-"

"Gak dimakan kan? Memikirkan masalah ini menguras banyak energiku karena terus melamun.. aku belum makan dari tadi pagi jadi aku sangat lapar.." Potong Mavis dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Natsu pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat makanannya yang dihabiskan oleh Mavis.

.

Sting meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja di ruang tamu. Mavis yang sedang duduk melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Makasih mas."

Saat itu juga, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, akhirnya Sting tau apa perannya yang sebenarnya dalam seri cerita ini.

Ya. Pembantu di kediaman Heartfilia.

Lucy langsung berdehem singkat dan memperkenalkan laki-laki tampan bercodet itu pada Mavis, khawatir kalau laki-laki itu tersinggung dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jus jeruk Mavis.

"Ehem.. ini Sting.. Sting Eucliffe.. untuk sementara waktu dia tinggal di rumahku.." Jelas Lucy sedikit canggung.

Sting tidak tau dia harus berterima kasih atau kecewa pada Lucy. Sebab berkat penjelasan dari Lucy, perannya dalam cerita ini kembali menjadi tidak jelas.

"O-oh.. maafkan aku… salam kenal.. aku Mavis." Mavis melihat kembali ke arah Sting. Setelah dilihat-lihat, laki-laki ini jelas tidak cocok dikira pembantu. Malah seharusnya orang mengira dia lah tuan rumah di kediaman ini, bukan laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang duduk di ujung sofa sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dari tadi karena lapar.

Ya, kita tau bahwa Natsu tidak benar-benar makan di cafe tadi. Dan kita tau Lucy sudah memperingatinya bahwa di rumah tidak ada makanan.

"Salam.. kenal.." Sting melihat Mavis sambil berpikir siapa anak ini. Rasanya gadis ini sedikit terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi teman anak-anak Natsu, tapi juga terlalu kecil untuk menjadi teman Natsu dan Lucy. kemudian ia ingat gadis ini datang kemarin dan mengambil controller game yang sedang ia pegang untuk menggantikannya bermain Metal Sulug bersama Lucy. Jadi Sting mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kalau anak ini adalah kenalan Natsu dan Lucy.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan untuk beberapa saat dengan pikirannya masing-masing terhadap satu sama lain.

Natsu melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk menjauhkan Sting dari istrinya.

"Jadian sana." Kata Natsu sambil menahan senyum tidak sabarnya.

"Kau ini apaan sih.. kita kan mengajak Mavis ke sini untuk menyusun cara agar Zeref menyatakan perasaannya pada Mavis!" Omel Lucy.

"Zeref..?" Sting bertanya.

"Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat seperti akan mati besok itu, dia ada di sana.." Sting menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah jendela. Melihat Zeref yang sedang berjalan melewati kediaman Heartfilia. Adalah sebuah kejadian langka melihat Zeref lewat di depan rumah.

Lucy, Natsu, dan Mavis langsung bangun dari sofa begitu melihat ada kesempatan lewat di depan mata. Tapi…

Mereka belum memikirkan cara apa pun.

 **To Be Continued**

Tak disangka untuk chapter kali ini sepertinya harus dibagi menjadi dua part karena terlalu panjang. Di chapter berikutnya, Natsu dan Lucy akan berusaha membantu Mavis supaya Zeref menyatakan perasaannya pada Mavis. Tentu saja mereka tidak sendiri. Mereka akan dibantu oleh teman-teman seperkawanan mereka!

Bagi kalian yang menggunakan aplikasi Fanfiction di Hp kalian, bisa klik Follow untuk mendapatkan notifikasi update dari Day By Day Team Natsu 2 ini ya!

Ingat!

" _Kuantitas lebih penting dari kualitas."_ \- Gray Fullbuster Chapter 2.

Ingat juga!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian! :D


End file.
